powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Girls (characters)
The Powerpuff Girls are a trio of superpowered little girls who are the title characters of the Cartoon Network cartoon The Powerpuff Girls and its spin-off anime, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. Members of the group Blossom Commander and leader. Bubbles Joy and laughter. Buttercup Well, she's the toughest fighter. Origin In the Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls were created by Professor Utonium out of "sugar, spice and everything nice" and the accidental addition of Chemical X (having been bumped by his then lab assistant, Jojo, later to become the evil villain Mojo Jojo.) After the events of The Powerpuff Girls Movie, the Powerpuff Girls "dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil." In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Ken Kitazawa used Chemical Z, a new form of Chemical X, to destroy a giant glacier caused by global climate change. However, the impact of Chemical Z caused several black and white lights to appear in the Tokyo sky. Three ordinary girls, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, were engulfed in white lights and soon became the Powerpuff Girls Z. During the anime, the girls most often fight people, animals and objects affected by the black lights and Him's black particles. Appearance in the Powerpuff Girls The girls are drawn with physical traits that make them exaggeratedly cute. They wear long shirts (or dresses) with black belts, white stockings, and black Mary Janes. They have large eyes and heads, and, although they are able to hear, smell, and hold, their bodies are drawn without noses, ears, fingers, or toes. Although they are humans, they look like dolls. Whether they actually have these features is not clear; in the episodes "Criss Cross Crisis", when the girls switch bodies with other people in Townsville, Buttercup, who had swapped bodies with Professor Utonium, complained that her hand did not work (meaning that the girls' fingerless hands could pick things up at will.) However, in the same episode, Bubbles, in the Mayor's body, is seen using a toothbrush without trouble, and the characters who are in the girls' bodies have no issue holding objects. Additionally, Bubbles counts on her unseen fingers in the episode "Mo Job". However, in "Oops, I Did It Again", the Professor dreams of normal versions of the girls, "The Run-of-the-Mill Girls", each with the aforementioned features clearly depicted. ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' Appearances .]] Like the original Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls Z possess the ability to fly and super strength, and their outfits seem to be indestructible (or at least very durable).Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. "Powerpuff Rowdyruff Boys!". April 21, 2007. In addition, each of the girls wields a weapon, a super-powered version of toys being played with by children they protected from the white light which made them Powerpuff Girls.Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. "Here are the Girlz!". July 1, 2006. Former/Honorary Team Members Bunny In the episode "Twisted Sister", the girls created a fourth Powerpuff Girl named Bunny so that they could ease the burden of saving the town by themselves. In her only appearance, Bunny is voiced by Christine Cavanaugh. Unlike her predecessors, she was created by the girls using imitation objects of those which gave the girls life (artficial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt and twigs instead of spices, and what the girls considered to be "everything nice"). While she possessed the same powers as the girls and a similar color theme (having purple eyes and a purple dress to match), Bunny contrasted deeply in physical appearance; she was towering at least eight feet tall, huge and hunch-backed with brown, pony-tailed hair, and poor teeth (hence Buttercup's sarcastic suggestion to call her "Braces"). Her imperfect composition also seems to have resulted in mental retardation for her; she spoke in a low, dim-witted voice that sounds rather like that of a semi-articulate caveman, normally referred to herself in third-person, and liked to imitate her "sisters" She was also extremely naïve and uncomprehending; she thought that having a gun made a person a criminal, and when she confronted two cops taking in a couple of crooks and brandishing guns, she threw the cops into jail, and started to release criminals, thinking they were good. As a result of her mishaps, the girls send Bunny away, only to be confronted by every convict Bunny released throughout the episode. To redeem herself and save the girls, she defeats every criminal herself. However, due to the instability of her composition, she explodes at the end of the brawl, leaving behind only a piece of her dress. Bullet In the episode "Stray Bullet", the girls briefly added another fourth member, a squirrel with orange Powerpuff Girls-like eyes whom Bubbles had given chemical X, whom they named "Bullet". The Powerpuff Girls first meet Bullet when Bubbles rescued it from an eagle and takes it home. During the night, Bubbles feeds the squirrel a few drops of Chemical X in hopes that it will help it heal faster, which soon leads to Bullet developing powers similar to the girls'. The girls officially adopt it as a Powerpuff Girl, but eventually it returns to the wild out of homesickness. Bullet currently resides in the forests outside Townsville, where it protects the animal community, but it returns to help the Powerpuff Girls from time to time. Its color is orange. It is voiced by Frank Welker. Powers Trivia * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were named by the Professor, and each name is supposed to give an idea of their personalities. (Blossom was named for being open and approachable, Bubbles was named for her giggling once Blossom received her name, but Buttercup received her name "because it also begin with a 'B'", leading to her sour personality.) * All of the Girls' names start with B, and have a set of double letters. * Blossom and Buttercup's names are references to types of flowers. Bubbles, Bunny, and Bullet's names are not. References Powerpuff Girls (characters), The